Morcara
The Kingdom of Morcara, also known as Morcára '''or '''Morcaara, is a kingdom located on the island of Veltrova. It is ruled by the descendants of Lord Cýn and King Boris. Its capital is Mýrven. Its motto is "No abolition of tradition". Flag The flag is a red cross on a yellow background, with 2 Morcarae Lions located on the bottom left and top right corner. The red stands for the blood of the people who fought for the country. The yellow stands for wealth and justice. The black stands for tradition and the dark past of the country. The lions stand for power, and the cross stands for unity. In smaller versions of the flag, the lions are sometimes left out. History Early history The history of Morcara (and Veltrova) starts at the year 348 ydUC. During that year, Búruys Múrug decided to leave The Continent and settle on the islands to the north of it. He skipped the first few, because He did not like them, and so started His tribe on Veltrova. They lived without care and reproduced quickly, while more migrants would come from the Continent. All went by peacefully, until Búruys got into an argument with His eldest son Lánvuyir and he killed Him in the year 301 ydUC. Lánvuyir was slain the year after, while another family took the leadership of the tribe. The Múrug family lost power, and they lived an unhappy life, until Lúndej decided to migrate to the east of the island around 200 ydUC. One of his sons, Jycóra, wanted to migrate north instead of east, so he started his own branch of the family, named Pendéviel, while the faithful sons started the Morcárae branch. The family built the village of Mýrven and lived happily ever after, until First War of Veltrova broke out. Newer history During the War, many lives were lost, 60% of men and 25% of women were slain, while many women and children fled to the Refuge in the northeast. After it, very little of the refugees came back, and there were no wars up until the Second War of Veltrova. After the Second War, Lord Cýn issued some reforms, such as the whole island being unified, with one Lord and one Steward, since there were no Lords left after the Slaughter in 2 yaUC. After Cýn's death in 45 yaUC, Lord Bóris II became ruler, and made himself King of the Kingdom of Morcára. He modernised the language, making it simpler, albeit a bit weird for natural speakers of Drománilaj. He had 2 sons: Byrkibér, who agreed with the modernisation of Morcára and who was the heir; and Léynir, who was a die-hard conservative. He hated the modernisation and peace of Morcára, and assassinated King Bóris in a secure way: he caused a fire in the kitchen of Kel Mýrven, weakening the castle and making a part of it collapse - on the King. This happened the sixth day of the sixth month of the sixty-sixth year aUC. Léynir stylised himself King Léunúr I, imprisoned the supposed heir (his brother Byrkibér) and sought to expand the Kingdom over the Sea. He instituted a new law, which reversed the modernisation of the language and the country, and had every able man put into the army. He colonised a small part of the Continent and built a wall around it. Due to him, the nation nearly plunged into a war with the nations to the south. However, Byrkibér managed to escape his prison in 78 yaUC, steal some weapons, and kill the King and his heir. He was immediately killed by some soldiers though. Morcar became the next king of Morcara, but he died 16 years later due to disease. After his death, Morcara was ruled by a regent (Morcar's brother Jécob) until Gareth, Morcar's only son, came of age. However, Jécob wanted to become king himself and staged a coup. This coup failed, and so the Third War of Veltrova started. Many a man fell in that war, and old crypts were desecrated, but eventually King Gareth emerged victorious. Language The original language of Morcara was Dromanilaj (spoken from 350 ydUC to +-200 ydUC), but over time it simplified and became Morcarae. However, this language also simplified and became Cymraeg. Morcarae is, as of 90 yaUC, nearly a dead language and only spoken by the older aristocracy. Only a handful of younger people can communicate with it, and it will be extinct by 130 yaUC. Demographics Everyone on Veltrova is human originating from The Continent.